


Overprotective Friend

by LoveKills



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Joe Mazzello - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKills/pseuds/LoveKills
Summary: Joe's girlfriend is meeting his friends for the first time
Relationships: Joe Mazzello & Reader, Joe Mazzello/Reader





	Overprotective Friend

You started to date Joe a couple of weeks after they started to film Bohemian Rhapsody. Joe quickly wanted you to meet the cast of Bohemian Rhapsody. You were everything for Joe and the movie meant just as much to him. It was important for him that his friends and his girlfriend met and get along.  
“Babe They will love you, I swear. I mean I abore you. “ Joe was begging you to agree on meeting his friends. “I don’t know, Joe” Y/N reply nervous. His friends were real actors. They have been in movies with other famous actors. All she is just a girl that is still in college. “Love they will love. I just know it. Please,” Joe went down on his knees hoping for you to change her mind about meeting his friends. “Fie but please get up.” Y/N gave in pulling softly on Joe’s shirt. “Thank you Y/N. I love you, you’re the best” Joe cheer kissing all over her face.  


Once Joe told the cast about meeting his girlfriend. They all agreed. They were all happy about meeting her since she got Joe really happy and like a school-boy with his first crush. “I really happy that Joe finally met someone that makes him,” Rami spoke once Joe left to call you about the day that you guys will be meeting. “Yeah, he really loves her,” Ben replied looking where Joe is talking into the phone. They all smile since Joe looks like a child getting what he wants. “I don’t know guys,” Lucy spoke making everyone look at her like she has two heads. “What do you mean?” Rami asked confused. “Joe is known to telling people that he’s in a movie of Queen. I truly think that this girl is into it because of his money and fame. I find it a bit weird that a few weeks after starting filming. Joe got a girlfriend. I don’t want him to get hurt. ” Lucy reply. “I’m sure Joe will know when someone is using him,” Ben answers walking away to catch up with Joe. Gwilym just shrugs and follows Ben over to Joe.  


On the day of the meetup. Y/N was running around trying to find the perfect outfit that means that she is very serious about Joe. Joe was just trying to get Y/N to calm down. “Love you already look perfect.” Joe wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist. “You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.” Y/N pout crossing her arms. “Yes but you’re also very perfect.” Joe agreed, kissing her cheek. “I want to look nice, they’re your friends and I want them to know that I love you,” Y/N spoke after a while of them just staring at each other. “They know plus, they’re the nicest group of people, I have ever met. Don’t worry.” Joe replied smiling at her. “Okay,” Y/N smile and kiss him. “Alright, let’s go.” Joe took her hand and took her to his car. The whole ride over there. Joe was holding Y/N’s hand and kissing her hand every chance he gets. This did calm Y/N’s nerves.  


Once they arrive there. The other four were already there sitting in a booth. Joe quickly smiles and guides Y/N over to where they were. “Hey, guys,” Joe spoke. The couple got a hello from everyone. “Guys this my girlfriend, Y/N. Y/N this is my friends, Ben, Gwilym, Rami, and Lucy.” Joe pointed at everyone while he said their names. “Hey, nice to meet you” Y/N spoke waving shyly. “Alright let’s eat,” Joe spoke once everyone had waved back.  


The whole lunch Y/N notice that Lucy would ignore her. The guys were very nice to her. Making her feel like she was included. Y/N was laughing at something that Joe said when Lucy finally spoke with Y/N. “So, what do you do?” Lucy asked smirk. “What do you mean?” Y/N asked confused with the question. “I mean do you work or something.” Lucy smiles sickly fake. “Oh, I don’t work since I’m still in college.” Y/N answer looking at everyone. Lucy rolled her eyes and whisper under her breath. “Of course you are.” No one but Y/N hears what she has said. This made Y/N kinda shirk down and become quiet through the dinner.  


After Joe paying everything. They all said bye. “It was nice meeting you guy,” Y/N spoke looking at the cast. The boys' smile and nod but Lucy just cross her arms and rolled her eyes. Y/N just looked down and started to play with her shirt while Joe said goodbye to his friends. The drive home. Joe was speaking about he is glad that Y/N liked his friends. “I don’t think Lucy likes me. She was kinda cold towards me.” Y/N spoke up and Joe chucked and nod. “Yeah, I noticed it but don’t worry. We have been close like best friends and she is just worried about me getting hurt but don’t worry. She will warm up to you.” Joe replied and kiss Y/N’s hand.

After a few hangouts later, Lucy did warm up with her and soon they became best friends.


End file.
